1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and, more particularly to a gate drive circuit and a display apparatus having the gate drive circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel that displays images using the light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD apparatus includes a display panel, a gate driver and a data driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels electrically connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The gate driver outputs a gate signal to the gate lines. The data driver outputs a data signal to the data line. The gate driver and the data driver are formed in a chip to be mounted on the display panel.
At present, to decrease the size of the LCD apparatus and to enhance productivity of the LCD apparatus, the gate driver is integrated on a display substrate in an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) form.
In a shift register employed in a gate drive circuit, a gate-source voltage Vgs of a unit stage of the shift register is about 0V. When an off current Ioff is increased in a state in which the gate-source voltage Vgs is about 0V, an error may be generated in off-characteristics of a transistor. Thus, defects such as crosstalk or gate block defects may be generated and result in display defects in the LCD apparatus.